Lets Get Closer
by Queenshi137
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru menikah. Kyuhyun ingin lebih dekat dengan istrinya yang kelewat penurut itu sampai harus melakukan operasi pendekatan. Yaaahh -bad at summary! just read and review. Special for Joy day! OS! Song fict! Boys love. Rate aman!. KyuMin as always. Sequel update! Rate berubah M! fast update! END!
1. Chapter 1

**Lets Get Closer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : KyuMin milik semua orang yang menyayangi mereka tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Boys love! Humor gagal! Tidak sesuai EYD! OS! Song Fict!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini Lee Sungmin. Dia yang akan menjadi mempelaimu besok."

Kyuhyun ingat ia pernah menerima dua lembar foto saat seminggu yang lalu ibunya mengetuk pintu kamar selepas ia pulang bekerja. Berbicara mengenai anak keluarga Lee yang akan mereka jodohkan dengannya.

Ia hanyalah seorang staff pengajar di desa kecil tempatnya tinggal, sekitar setengah jam dari Busan. Rekan-rekannya sudah banyak yang berkeluarga baik yang laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan saat sang Ibu menginginkan ia mengikuti jejak kakak perempuannya yang telah lebih dulu menikah, pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu tak berniat menolak.

Ia bukan pria yang pandai bergaul dan punya banyak kenalan. Setelah menempuh pendidikan starta 1 di ibukota, Kyuhyun pulang dengan nilai cukup memuaskan dan sebuah surat panggilan kerja di sekolah menengah atas di desa sebelah. Ayah dan ibunya yang hanya seorang pedagang sayur dari hasil kebun mereka sendiri tentu merasa sangat bangga. Meski tak dapat menyekolahkan Ahra –kakak Kyuhyun – sampai perguruan tinggi, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun mampu menebus itu semua. Menjadi kebanggaan mereka adalah hal yang amat dijaga pemuda kelahiran Februari ini. Jadi tak ada alasan ia menolak perjodohan yang sudah di atur oleh orang tuanya. Toh ia tak punya kekasih yang akan ia lamar seperti kebanyakan pria di luar sana. Jadi siapun takdirnya, akan ia terima dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini hampir membuat hatinya berhenti berdetak. Pukul 12 tadi sang ibu menyeretnya ke sebuah toko sederhana yang menyediakan pakaian pengantin di desanya.

Dan disana ia bertemu dengan calon 'istri' pilihan ibunya.

Tubuhnya sedikit berisi dengan kulit putih kemerah-merahan yang pasti nampak bersinar dibawah terik matahari. Tingginya tak lebih dari dagu Kyuhyun dan wajahnya tengah mengukir senyum lembut yang nampak malu-malu saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di bilik kamar ganti. Ibunya sempat berkata pemuda manis yang ia lihat itu juga berasal dari latar belakang ekonomi yang sama dengannya. Tak akan memberikannya kesulitan bahkan rasa minder. Tapi Kyuhyun tau ia akan merasakan lebih dari kesulitan yang di maksud sang ibu, karena ia sudah terpesona dan tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _The day I saw you_

 _Your bright smile full of shyness_

 _We'll get closer after today_

 _Everyday, I have heart-fluttering expectations_

 _How must I say to you?_

 _How to make you laugh?_

 _I'm afraid it will becoume awkward_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dua hari setelah menikah, Kyuhyun membawa istrinya menempati sebuah rumah kontrakan sederhana tak jauh dari tempatnya mengajar. Awalnya sang ayahnya berniat memberi tambahan uang untuk menyewa rumah yang lebih besar tapi Kyuhyun menolak karena ia lebih senang menggunakan uang tabungannya sendiri meski hanya dapat membayar sewa hunian sederhananya untuk setengah tahun kedepan.

Rumah itu hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar mereka, dan sebuah dapur kecil yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tengah. Tapi toh Sungmin tak melayangkan protes sama sekali.

Dan bicara soal istrinya, Kyuhyun paham pemuda itu mungkin masih canggung jika berada di dekatnya. Itu wajar –mereka menikah tanpa perkenalan, juga tatap muka. Terhitung pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat mencoba baju pengantin mereka dulu. Dan hal ini persis seperti yang Kyuhyun bayangkan sebelumnya. Mereka akan berada dalam suasana canggung. Bahkan untuk memanggil nama masing-masing saja rasanya seperti ada duri yang menancap di lidahnya.

Sejujurnya ia ingin lebih mengenal istrinya, bertanya ini-itu yang mungkin akan membuatnya lebih tau banyak tentang pemuda itu. Tapi selama dua hari mereka menginap di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun selepas pemberkatan, yang Sungmin lakukan hanya menjawab seperlunya hingga membuat Kyuhyun segan untuk kembali bertanya. Peringainya begitu halus namun juga tak meninggalkan kesan lemah. Ia melayani Kyuhyun dengan baik layaknya mereka telah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Menyediakan secangkir kopi panas di pagi hari, merapikan kamar pengantin mereka setiap pagi dan menjelang tidur, juga membantu ibunya di dapur untuk menyiapkan hidangan. Nyaris tak pernah ia melihat Sungmin yang enggan melakukan apapun, ia bahkan merasa tak enak hati saking rajinnya Sungmin berbenah dan menyibukkan diri.

Dari ibunya ia tau jika Sungmin merupakan anak tunggal keluarga Lee yang sehari-harinya berprofesi sebagai nelayan di Ilsan. Ayah Sungmin seorang pelaut sedang ibunya dengan suka cita mengolah hasil tangkapan suaminya setiap hari untuk kemudian ia jual ke pasar. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sungmin tidak bisa diam. Dan sejujurnya Kyuhyun beruntung ia tak mendapat pasangan yang banyak menuntut seperti kebanyakan 'gadis' lain yang baru saja disunting seorang pria.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, hidangan makan siang anda telah siap." Kyuhyun sedang berada di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan tengah membawa sebuah karpet besar yang akan ia letakkan di ruang tengah saat Sungmin datang dengan suara lembutnya. Nyaris membuat wajahnya memerah mengingat jika mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal berdua saja dengan Sungmin istrinya.

"A-aku akan meletakkan ini dulu. Kau tunggulah disana, Sungmin." Kyuhyun bergegas meletakkan karpet yang ia bawa di pojok ruangan. Kemudian berjalan cepat –nyaris berlari – ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan –sekaligus mencuci mukanya yang tengah memerah.

Ia kembali dengan nafas yang sedikit lebih tenang dan mendapati Sungmin sudah duduk di samping sebuah meja lipat kecil yang sudah terisi dengan beberapa hidangan sederhana. Rencananya ia memang baru akan membeli satu set meja dan kursi makan sederhana dengan uang gajinya bulan depan.

"Siksa haseyo(selamat makan)." Sungmin mengambilkan semangkuk nasi, tumisan acar mentimun juga beberapa potongan daging sapi bakar –itu sebetulnya kado pernikahan mereka dari rekan kerja Kyuhyun yang membawa beberapa bingkisan daging – dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang mengambil duduk persis di depannya.

Kyuhyun merasa hangat dalam hatinya. Istrinya sungguh seorang yang penurut dan sopan. Rasa-rasanya perjodohan tak seburuk seperti kebanyakan kata orang. Nyatanya Sungmin istrinya melayaninya dengan begitu baik meski mereka tak saling mengenal. Sungguh ia merasa terhargai sebagai seorang suami.

Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Sungmin yang makan dengan tenang. Baru menyadari jika istrinya memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan bibir seksi yang sangat menggoda –yah meski ia belum pernah merasakannya mengingat ia belum berani menggauli Sungmin selama dua hari kemarin, yang otomatis ia juga belum bisa merasakan yang namanya malam pertama.

 _Malam pertama?_

"Uhukk- uhukkk!" Kyuhyun tersedak karena pikirannya sendiri. Telinga dan wajahnya kini memerah sempurna seperti tomat yang siap dipetik.

Sungmin dengan sigap menyodorkan segelas air putih namun karena tangan Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja menyentuh tangan halus Sungmin, pria itu malah membuat gerakan seolah menampiknya hingga air tersebut tumpah mengenai meja makan juga baju bagian atas Sungmin.

"A-ah! Sungmin, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ma-maafkan aku... Tanganku.. Tanganku refleks melakukannya." Kyuhyun bangkit dengan muka panik. Ia berusaha membantu Sungmin mengeringkan bajunya. Tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin bermaksud untuk menggantikan istrinya mengusap bajunya dengan selembar tisu, namun yang terjadi justru ia menggenggam tangan itu erat hingga pemiliknya menatap dengan mata bulat yang sesekali mengerjab.

 **Patss!**

"Maaf Sungmin! A-aku tak sengaja." Kyuhyun meringis dengan wajah merah padam. Dan Sungmin menambah parah itu semua dengan melemparkan sebuah senyum tulus disana.

"Ne, Gweanchanaseyo Kyuhyun-ssi. Gomawo."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _When I try to hold your hand_

 _All can I do is smile shyly_

 _I hope we can speak 'banmal' to each others_

 _Even thought it still awkward and unfamiliar._

 _Instead of saying 'Gomawo'_

 _Talk to me comfortably_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dengan sebuah handuk kecil di lehernya selepas membersihkan diri. Sedikit teringat insiden di meja makan membuat moodnya kembali memburuk pasca kejadian yang –menurutnya – membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang idiot bodoh.

Dan dengan refleks bagus, pria itu menghentikan langkah saat Sungmin berjalan mendekat dari arah tempat tidur. Mengambil handuk di lehernya lalu bergerak mengeringkan helaian rambutnya yang masih basah dengan begitu lembut. "Maaf, bisakah Kyuhyun-ssi sedikit menunduk?" Ujarnya lembut sedetik kemudian.

"Ah –ye , ten- tu!" Dan Kyuhyun dengan kikuk langsung menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi tapi wajahnya justru serasa kembali panas dan berkeringat. U-uh. Ini memalukan.

"Se- sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Sungmin. Kau –mungkin lelah." Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak karena mulutnya terasa kaku dan berat. Ia bersumpah ini memalukan, sangat memalukan menjadi tak berdaya di depan istri yang baru saja dinikahi.

"Karena Kyuhyun-ssi adalah Suami saya. Saya akan melakukan semuanya dengan baik."

Dan apakah kalian tau? Ini lebih hebat dari sebuah letupan kembang api di tahun baru. Rasanya hangat dan luar biasa di dalam dadanya. Istrinya mengatakan seolah hidupnya bahkan rela ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun. _'Wow, ini hebat bu, istri ku sungguh istri terbaik di dunia!'_ –ia tersenyum begitu lebar dibawah sana bahkan nyaris terkekeh. Wajah ibunya yang tersenyum juga tak ketinggalan menghampiri benaknya. Berputar-putar persis seperti orang yang tengah menarikan tari hula-hula di tepi pantai. Indah sekali~~

 _'Tapi –bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan formal, Sungmin? Mungkin seperti... Kyuhyun –ie?'_

Ah –lupakan! Kyuhyun hanya berani mengatakannya dalam hati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _I hope we can speak 'banmal' to each others_

 _You walk towards me slowly, step by step_

 _Now look at my two eyes_

 _And tell me 'Saranghae'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Minggu pagi setelah empat hari penuh kecanggungan, Kyuhyun dengan kaki sedikit bergetar memberanikan diri mengajak Sungmin berbelanja ke pasar tradisional setempat. Dengan dalih ingin berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga, pria itu sukses membawa Sungmin pergi setelah menghabiskan segelas coklat panas sebagai menu sarapan. Tapi dibalik itu semua, siapa yang mengira jika itu hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun saja untuk membuat hubungan mereka lebih dekat.

Benar, ini adalah satu dari sekian rencana PKDT yang tengah ia rencanakan dalam rangka **'menyongsong rumah tangga harmonis sehidup semati'** menurut versinya. Meski terdengar sedikit konyol, tapi percayalah, ia menaruh 1000% kesungguan dalam rencananya ini. Awalnya sih, ia ingin mengajak pria manis itu makan malam berdua di restoran mewah seperti yang biasa ia lihat didrama-drama percintaan anak muda jaman sekarang, tapi mengingat uangnya baru saja ia gunakan untuk membayar uang sewa, alhasil Kyuhyun jadi harus memutar otak lebih keras untuk mencari alternatif lain. Dan entah bagaimana awalnya, ia jadi memikirkan sebuah ide **'belanja romantis seadanya'** di pasar tradisional desa mereka yang tak kalah besar dengan pasar-pasar tradisional lain di Busan.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju pasar, Kyuhyun sering kali berjalan di belakang Sungmin. Tak jauh-jauh amat sih, paling mentok hanya berjarak satu langkah dari pria di depannya. Bukan apa, ia tengah bingung menghadapi suasana canggung begini. Ditambah jalanan tengah sepi, otaknya jadi malah kacau saking senangnya karena situasi yang mendukung.

"A- anu Sungmin, tak apa kan kalau kita jalan kaki?" Kyuhyun berjalan sejajar kali ini. Dan dijawab oleh sebuah gelengan kepala oleh pria yang lebih pendek.

"Ne.. Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujarnya lengkap dengan senyuman. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus menahan nafasnya yang mulai pendek-pendek saking terpesonanya.

"S –Syukurlah, aku sedikit khawatir kau tak akan menyukainya. Hehe." Tawanya canggung sekali, meski begitu Sungmin masih tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya tanpa mengetahui kalau lawan bicaranya makin kelimpungan mengatur nafas.

 _'Aduh, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan ibuu? Ini terasa canggung sekaliiiii..'_

Beberapa menit berjalan dalam kesunyian membuat Kyuhyun kembali memutar otak memanfaatkan situasi dalam menjalankan modus operasi pendekatan. Kadang ia meremas jarinya sendiri saking gugupnya, padahal Sungmin terlihat santai-santai saja menikmati pemandangan desa. Ini benar-benar buruk untuk seorang lelaki jantan sepertinya... -_-'

"A –nu, em –bolehkan aku memegang tanganmu, Sungmin? aku takut kita terpisah nanti.." Ini jelas hanya akal-akalannya saja, tapi toh dengan murah hati Sungmin tetap menyodorkan tangan kanannya tanda setuju.

Disebelahnya Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Bahkan lengkungannya nyaris sebesar bulan sabit yang sembat ia lihat kemarin malam. Sedikit hiperbola memang, tapi siapa yang peduli. Yang penting kan hatinya senang^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.  
**

 _The day when I held you hand, I felt my heart stop beating_

 _I dont even remember what i said, All I feel is flutter in my stomach_

 _I hope we can speak 'banmal' to each others, Even thought it still awkward and unfamiliar._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hampir satu jam mereka berkeliling mencari apa saja yang Kyuhyun inginkan karena Sungmin nyatanya sama sekali tak menginginkan apapun selain yang diinginkan suaminya itu. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lebar di setiap langkahnya, menyebabkan beberapa bibi penjual ikan memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Bukan –bukan, mereka bukannya tak terpesona, tapi coba bayangkan saja, bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa banyak belanjaan di kedua tangannya justru tersenyum begitu lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tertata rapi? Tidakkah ia merasa berat dengan plastik-plastik yang tampak menggembung penuh begitu? -,- Obat kuat macam apa yang sudah ia minum~~ kira-kira begitu yang dipikirkan ibu-ibu itu.

Tepat saat sedang berjalan dijejeran pedagang sayur, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tengah menarik-narik mantelnya dibagian belakang. Dan itu benar Sungmin dengan wajah penuh keringatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, kau pasti kelelahan." Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin disalah satu kios kosong yang ada di depan pasar. Tak bisa berfikir dengan benar akibat melihat wajah kelelahan Sungmin membuatnya langsung menggiring istrinya itu keluar dari area pasar.

Ini sebuah tamparan untuknya. Tentu saja. Rasanya bahkan ia ingin meninju dirinya sendiri saking bodohnya hingga tak mengetahui jika Sungmin tak bisa berada terlalu lama di keramaian seperti ini.

"Kau tak apa kan Sungmin? Apa matamu berkunang-kunang? Lututmu lemas? Atau kepalamu sakit? Kau –Aduh! Tolong maafkan aku Sungmin. Ini –Aku benar-benar tak tahu jika kau – Kau–" Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya bak tameng baja. Tanpa sungkan menyentuh bahu dan pipinya dengan telapak tangan besar yang ia punya.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu oke? Aku akan mencari minuman segar dulu didalam. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Pastikan kau duduk dengan benar agar tak terkena cahaya matahari." Dan pria itu langsung berlari begitu saja setelah mengucapkan 'petuah-petuah' pada Sungmin yang hanya bisa mengulas senyum lembut.

Kyuhyun itu...

Adalah pria yang ajaib dimatanya. Dan tentu saja dalam arti yang bagus^^b

 **.**

 **.**

Pria yang sedang berlari sesekali memperhatikan gelas es kelapa muda yang ia bawa. Kakinya jujur saja sudah serasa mati rasa. Ia berkeliling mencari minuman seperti sedang ikut lomba lari maraton tingkat desa. Keringatnya bercucuran hingga bajunya ikut sedikit basah dibagian belakang.

Tempatnya membeli minuman memang cukup jauh dari pintu masuk. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Sepanjang mencari tadi, hampir semua yang ia dapat hanya stand minuman cola yang ia rasa tak terlalu baik untuk istrinya sekarang. Ia harus mencari sesuatu yang lebih menyegarkan dan alami –sesuatu yang bermanfaat juga bagi kesehatan. Beruntung, seorang bibi memberitahu ada sebuah kios es kelapa muda di pojok samping belakang.

Dan saat ia sudah melewati pintu gapura pasar, ia justru mendapati seorang pria tinggi tengah berbicara dengan istrinya di depan sana. Sungmin terlihat tak terganggu, indikasi jika mungkin saja mereka memang kenalan atau paling tidak Sungmin mengenal pria itu. Hanya saja, ekspresi pria itulah yang tak disukai oleh Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat menatap terlalu mendamba dan juga bicara kelewat menginginkan, astaga! Entah kalimat macam apa yang baru saja ia hasilkan. Yang jelas sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa tak suka dan juga sesak hingga otaknya lagi-lagi kacau dengan sendirinya.

Ia mendekat tanpa ragu seperti jerapah yang langsung menjangkau dahan tinggi. Dan Sungmin tersenyum saat menyambutnya datang.

"Minumlah ini dulu Sungmin. Kau seharusnya tak terlalu banyak bicara disaat tubuhmu lelah." Kyuhyun menempatkan diri di depan Sungmin hingga otomatis tubuhnya memunggungi pria yang satu lagi. Yang hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan wajah heran.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Ini Jungmo." Kyuhyun mau tak mau berbalik dan menyalami pria itu dengan formal. Mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum kemudian pria itu berlalu dengan senyum yang menurut Kyuhyun sedikit menyebalkan.

Dari Sungmin ia tau jika pria tadi adalah seorang bos ikan di desa Sungmin. Tak jarang memberi pekerjaan tambahan pada Sungmin saat pemuda itu membutuhkan uang tambahan untuk sang ayah. Huaa –ini pertama kalinya Sungmin menceritakan salah satu kisah hidupnya. Ia nyaris saja menangis terharu bahkan sebelum Sungmin selesai menceritakan kisahnya.

Berdua. Membagi sebuah cerita juga segelas es kelapa muda.

Bagi Kyuhyun ini luar biasa. Bahkan duduk di atas kios kosongpun serasa berada di hotel binta lima. Apapun itu. Dengan Sungmin adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

–sekali lagi, yang pentingkan dia bahagia^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka pulang satu jam kemudian. Kalau saja langit tak sedang mendung, mungkin mereka masih akan ada di sana untuk berbagi cerita lain.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak menyesal, sedikitpun sama sekali tidak. Baginya ini kemajuan yang berarti. Tidak banyak –tapi berarti. Dan itu lebih penting dari hanya membicarakan soal kuantitasnya saja.

Mereka berjalan lebih santai meski tak menurunkan tempo langkahnya. Diatas sana langit sepertinya ingin menjatuhkan seluruh air yang ia punya, jadi mau tak mau mereka harus sampai sebelum tubuh mereka benar-benar basah terguyur air hujan.

Beberapa motor dan mobil yang melintas tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun minder juga. Ia jadi tak enak hati. Kalau saja ia punya kendaraan, mungkin Sungmin tak perlu berjalan kaki seperti ini. Sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga, ia merasa sedikit tak berguna.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin. Jika tabunganku sudah cukup, aku pasti akan membeli sebuah kendaraan untuk kita sehingga kau tak perlu berjalan kaki seperti ini." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan mimik tak enak. Harusnya ia bisa memberikan yang lebih baik dari ini pada Sungmin.

"Tak apa Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya bahagia dengan semua yang saya dapat dari anda saat ini. tidak perlu meminta maaf karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Sungmin tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tak ada dusta disana, Kyuhyun tau itu. tapi ini justru lebih buruk dari mendapat sebuah cacian, karena rasa bersalahnya justru makin besar. Sungmin-nya sungguh terlalu baik~~~

"Naiklah ke punggungku Sungmin. Ini akan membuat kita lebih cepat sampai sebelum hujan turun. Setidaknya meski aku belum memiliki kendaraan, aku bisa menggendongmu agar kakimu tak merasakan sakitnya berjalan." Kyuhyun berjongkok tepat di depan Sungmin. memaksa pria mungil itu untuk menuruti maunya meski awalnya Sungmin begitu enggan. Tapi toh Kyuhyun tetap berhasil memaksanya.

"Punggung anda akan sakit kalau begini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya tak masalah jika hanya berjalan kaki –" Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun sebagai pegangan. Ia memegang beberapa kantong plastik ringan hasil belanjaan mereka sementara sisanya dibawa oleh Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin tau itu lebih berat dari yang ia punya. Ditambah dengan berat tubuhnya.

"Kau tak keberatan untuk memijatnya sebentar kan Sungmin? Percayalah, ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang membiarkanmu berjalan." Kyuhyun melangkah lebar-lebar tapi juga berhati-hati. Lelah fisiknya tak berpengaruh pada moodnya yang membaik.

"Tentu Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya akan memijatnya untuk anda."

"Kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi. Dan –cobalah untuk memanggilku lebih santai. Sekali juga tak apa." Kyuhyun tersenyum ke depan tapi Sungmin melihatnya.

"Akan saya coba, Kyuhyun –"

"Cukup seperti itu Sungmin. Itu terdengar lebih baik tanpa –ssi dibelakangnya. Kekeke~" Dan Kyuhyun tertawa setelah berhasil memotong kalimat Sungmin disaat yang tepat.

"Terima kasih."

"Ye?"

"Anda sungguh suami yang baik. Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah." Dan Kyuhyun yakin jantungnya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Instead of saying 'Gomawo'. Talk to me comfortably_

 _I hope we can speak 'banmal' to each others_

 _You walk towards me slowly, step by step._

 _Now look at my two eyes, And tell me 'Saranghae'_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyuhyun pulang tepat pukul dua siang waktu setempat. Sebenarnya ia masih harus memeriksa beberapa hasil pekerjaan rumah siswa kelas sebelas, tapi karena tak tega meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di rumah dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama –ini menurut Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Ini sudah tiga minggu usia perkawinan mereka dan semuanya tampak semakin membaik menurut Kyuhyun. Meski Sungmin masih sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal, tapi si manis itu nampak jauh lebih santai berbicara dengannya. Itu saja sudah cukup membahagiakan untuknya.

"Aku jadi tak sabar untuk cepat sampai ke rumah kalau mengingatnya.."

O –ow! Ia jadi teringat perkataan teman-temannya di ruang guru tadi. Godaan tentang dirinya yang kini terlihat lebih 'hidup' dan juga lebih ceria dari biasanya. Ia juga jadi lebih rajin pulang cepat, tidak seperti biasanya yang sering ngaret. Katanya sih itu sindrome 'tak-ingin-jauh-dari-istri' yang biasa terjadi pada pasangan pengantin baru sepertinya. Astaga, teman-temannya itu ya... benar-benar.

"Aku pulang!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Selamat datang, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Sungmin muncul dengan wajah sedikit berpeluh. Kyuhyun yakin istrinya ini pasti habis berbenah lagi –atau paling tidak melakukan rutinitas rumahannya . Lihat, lihat, wajahnya kan jadi berkeringat begitu –inner Kyuhyun meratap.

"Sungmin, apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang berat lagi?" Kyuhyun melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu kecil dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian mengekori Sungmin yang telah membawa tas kerjanya ke dalam.

"Minumlah dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi pasti haus."

Sungmin datang dengan segelas air putih dingin saat ia duduk di depan meja makan lipat milik mereka satu-satunya. Entah bagaimana, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin begitu bersinar lengkap dengan dua sayap putih di punggungnya.

 _'Ibu, istriku benar-benar jelmaan malaikat. Ah –ani, ia benar-benar malaikat, Buuu...'_

Pandangan Kyuhyun masih fokus menatap wajah sang istri sembari terus mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati pada Tuhan dan ibunya. Ya ampun, Kyuhyun merasa seperti idiot lagi sekarang!

Hidupnya makin makmur saja sejak ia menikah. Tentu saja dalam hal ini yang makmur adalah hatinya, kekeke~

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ah –ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun yang ketahuan menatap istrinya tanpa henti langsung bergerak melepas dasi. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa malunya. Walau sebenarnya tangannya sedang luar biasa gemetar.

"Tadi Eomoni kemari." Sungmin yang mengambil duduk persis di hadapannya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali tergoda untuk memulai acara mari-memandang-istri-malaikatku- lagi.

"Ibu, kemari? Tumben sekali Ibu tak memberitahu dulu." Ia menyahut dengan alis sedikit melengkung.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Eomoni membawakan beberapa sayur dan buah-buahan segar –"

"Harusnya ibu tak perlu repot-repot begitu." Potong Kyuhyun. Ibunya itu memang selalu perhatian terhadap anak-anaknya. Kadang Kyuhyun dihinggapi rasa cemas kalau-kalau ibunya itu kelelahan karena terlalu banyak hal yang dilakukan.

Ah– ibunya membawa sayur dan buah berarti mereka baru saja panen. Karena tinggal di rumah terpisah, ia jadi tak bisa membantu mereka. Ibu dan ayah pasti kelelahan –batinnya.

"Mianheyo Kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Eih? Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Sungmin? Apa Ibu mengatakan sesuatu yang lain padamu?"

Dari wajah Sungmin yang nampak memikirkan sesuatu, ia yakin ibunya pasti membahas hal yang lain. Yah.. Semisal aib-nya yang suka menumpuk kaus kaki bau mungkin –atau tentang ia yang suka membuang sayu –

"Eomoni menanyakan apakah saya melayani Kyuhyun-ssi dengan baik atau tidak. Beliau sungguh sangat perhatian, tapi mianheyo Kyuhyun-ssi, saya benar-benar lupa jika sekarang saya juga harus menyenangkan Kyuhyun-ssi selain dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga saja. Saya merasa malu pada Eomoni karena melupakan tugas saya yang satu lagi." Ucapnya sembari sesekali merunduk. Menghentikan Kyuhyun yang asyik menerka-nerka sendiri dengan prasangka buruknya.

 _'Tak biasanya Sungmin begini..'_

"Apa sebenarnya yang ibu sampaikan padamu, Sungmin? Aku rasa kau sungguh sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan hal yang kau lupakan itu?" Mimik Kyuhyun berubah menjadi serius. Ia merasa perlu meyakinkan istrinya jika Sungmin adalah istri terbaik se-dunia versi Kyuhyun.

"Eomoni menanyakan apakah saya melayani anda dengan baik atau tidak di –"

"Ya?"

"Di.. Tempat tidur layaknya pengantin baru pada umumnya dan saya baru ingat jika kita memang belum pernah melakukannya sekali pun setelah beberapa minggu ini kita menikah. Se –sebenarnya saya mengingat hal itu saat anda membawa saya pertama kali kemari, tapi karena anda tak pernah meminta atau membahasnya, saya kira anda belum menginginkan saya untuk hal yang satu itu. Saya.. Benar-benar minta maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"A –apa?" Ini untuk kesekian kali rasanya ia susah bernafas bahkan nyaris mati. Rahangnya serasa jatuh sehingga mulutnya terbuka begitu saja. Tak menyangka jika ibunya membahas hal 'itu'dengan Sungmin. Rasanya wajahnya terbakar saking malunya sekarang.

 _'Ibuuuuuuuuuuu! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku sungguh malu di depan istriku sekarang, Buuuuuuuuu...'_

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup sembari terus meneriakan nama ibunya dalam hati. Tangannya dengan gerakan lambat mulai terulur kedepan. Mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang ada di atas meja.

"Ka –kau tak perlu meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah, Sungmin. Aku –aku justru minta maaf karena perkataan Ibu. Se –benarnya, aku hanya tak ingin kau lelah. Kau sungguh sudah sangat bekerja keras selama aku bekerja, dan ya –ah .. Aku merasa sedikit eum –malu untuk memintanya. Ta –tapi aku sungguh tak pernah kecewa padamu. Kau istri yang sempurna. Baik dan juga mau menghormatiku. Itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia –"

"Aku –hanya takut kau mungkin akan merasa kurang nyaman jika kita melakukannya. Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah merasa tak menginginkanmu. Em –maksudku aku bersyukur menikah denganmu. Tolong jangan membuat dirimu merasa tak nyaman. Aku sangat mengahargaimu sebagai istriku. Aku sungguh bersyukur. Sungguh, aku tak berbohong." Kyuhyun tak tau apa saja yang ia ucapkan saat ini. Perutnya terasa melilit dan jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa memintanya mulai sekarang. Saya akan mengikuti semua keinginan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"A –pa?!"

 _'Sungmiiiinnnnnnn, aku mencintaimu sayang! Tapi berhentilah membuat hatiku berdebar kencang. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lamaaa...'_

Dan yah –ia hanya bisa berteriak ribut didalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hopefully we can fall in love with each others. I'll never let go of your two hands from my grasp._

 _The light of your eyes, gazing at me._

 _I hope there will only be_ _ **JOY**_ _ful smiles..._

 _We can probably fall in love with each other._

 _We can lean on one another And take care of other.._

 _Looking my eyes,..._

 _My two eyes talking to you,_

' _I Love You'_

(Jung Yonghwa – Banmal song)

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Hi~~

Lama gak nulis kagok juga rasanya, hehe^^

Awalnya cuma pengen bikin song fic KyuMin yg manis khusus buat hari ini, dan tiba-tiba jadi inget lagunya Yonghwa oppa yang Banmal Song (versi solo). Menurutku itu manis banget soalnya.. Dan jadilah ff ini. /kalo gaje maapin yaaak/

Na –ah! Makasih buat yang udah PM nanyain kabar. Buat readers yang masih mau baca ff aku~~ buat saengi aku juga si BunnyBlack tetap semangat! Eon tunggu ff kamu ^^9

Aku lagi sibuk sama kuliah kemaren jadi ngilang sementara dari peredaran^^v Maaf lahir batin yaa~~~

Terus semangat dan tersenyum dimanapun kalian berada eoh! Sehat selalu chingudeul~~ Saengdeul~~ Eonnideul~~

Happy Kyumin day!

NB : Chap ending ff AILYS sama ff SKLRS akan aku publish bersamaan sesudah lebaran.

Last, need sequel o.0? /Gak janji ding/ /Kaburrrr/

 **/** Queenshi137 for KyuMin **/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets Get Closer (Sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : KyuMin milik semua orang yang menyayangi mereka tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Boys love! Humor gagal! Tidak sesuai EYD! OS! Song Fict!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ini cerita setelah sehari Sungmin mengutarakan kesediaannya untuk 'ehem-ehem' dengan Suaminya, Kyuhyun.

Meski awalnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun nekad mengiyakan juga. Ini tentu saja membuat hatinya berdebar, tapi debaran yang menyenangkan. Duhh.. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai tak kuasa menatap Sungmin tepat di matanya. Menurutnya istrinya itu semakin mempesona. Padahal memang begitu adanya kan -_-'

Kyuhyun berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur dengan bokser merah selututnya. Siap tempur sampai subuh menjelang. Sebenarnya sih dari tadi lututnya sudah lemas melihat tubuh polos Sungmin yang hanya ditutupi selimut tebal milik mereka. Tapi karena hasrat yang sudah di ubun-ubun dan juga operasi dalam rangka **'menyongsong rumah tangga harmonis sehidup semati'** miliknya, tentu ia harus melewati malam ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

 _'Sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar menjadi pria sejati, Buuuu...'_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Ia berjalan mendekat dengan susah payah. Untung saja ia sudah menyuruh Sungmin menanggalkan bajunya saat ia ke kamar mandi tadi. Jadi kan ia tidak terlalu takut terkena serangan mimisan mendadak karena harus menanggalkan baju milik istrinya itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Su –Sungmin, apa kau siap?" Kyuhyun naik perlahan hingga ranjangnya sedikit bergoyang. Mendekat pada Sungmin yang sedang mengerat selimut di depan dada.

"Saya siap, Kyuhyun-ssi." Tuh kan, bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak frustasi kalau istrinya itu sebegini penurutnya. Astaga! Siapapun tolong jangan lagi menggodanya, karena ia sudah memiliki istri yang sempurna luar dalam. (Seperti ada saja yang mau menggoda mu, tuan -_-' )

Ia meneguk ludah sekali lagi. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering untuk kemudian secara perlahan beranjak menempatkan diri persis di depan Sungmin.

Wajah mereka berhadapan dan Kyuhyun makin blingsatan tak kuat menahan diri. Nafas Sungmin harumnya sungguh seperti udara surga. Yeah... Hiperbola seperti biasa.

–tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, yang pentingkan dia senang^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf kalau ini sedikit eum –lama, tapi ini untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tak apa kan?" Kyuhyun tersenggal dengan dada naik turun. Baru saja menyelesaikan satu lumatan panjang dengan Sungmin yang sama terengahnya.

"Nde, lakukan semaumu, Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum dan dibalas hal serupa oleh Kyuhyun. Ia bahagia Sungmin mau menurut agar mengubah panggilan formalnya selama mereka bercin-ehem-ta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Sungmin lembut. Turun ke kedua matanya dan beralih pada hidung mancung itu. Kemudian mengecup bergantian pipi dan telinganya tak kalah lembut juga. Saking lembutnya Sungmin sampai keasyikan menutup mata. Ia baru membuka matanya saat Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya begitu lembut seperti mencium kulit bayi yang baru lahir. Tak urung dada Sungmin jadi ikut berdebar saking lembutnya Kyuhyun bertindak.

Pria yang berada di posisi atas itu mengalihkan kecupannya di leher milik istrinya. Naik turun tanpa mengurangi kelemputan disetiap kecupannya. Dan saat Kyuhyun sejajar dengan dada Sungmin, ia nyaris menyerah mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Dada Sungmin memang tidak sebesar milik perempuan tapi itu cukup membuatnya hilang akal. Ada dua pucuk kemerahan disana dan Kyuhyun bersumpah itu imut sekali.

 _'Seperti tomat ceri di kebun ayah'_ Batinnya absurd.

Setelah memandang cukup lama dan terlena dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan segera mencicipi rasa dua pucuk kemerahan itu bergantian.

Tidak menggigit. Hanya mengulum, mengecup, mengulum dan kembali mengecup. Ia tak mau Sungmin merasa tak nyaman bahkan kesakitan. Ini yang pertama untuknya yang amatiran tapi terlampau mendamba, dan yang pertama juga untuk Sungmin yang penurut sekaligus polos secara bersamaan.

Ia harus membuat ini berkesan meski taktau bagaimana lagi selanjutnya. Ingat, ia kan hanya berbekal nekad. Mana pernah ia punya pengalaman tentang yang beginian.

 _'Aku harus bagaimana setelah iniiiiiiii...'_

"Kyuh –yun..."

Suara sungmin seperti lonceng Surga. Membuat ia makin berani menjelajah sampai ke bawah, ke sesuatu yang juga ia miliki dibawah sana. Hanya saja punya Sungmin memang seimut orangnya, kekeke~

"Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin karena terlalu lama tak mengenakan baju. Jadi aku akan memulainya Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum. Kemudian jari-jarinya mengenggam pusat Sungmin yang sudah kemerah-merahan hingga si empunya tak kuasa untuk terus melenguh.

Kyuhyun serius dan ia bekerja keras hingga akhirnya mulutnya sukses membuat milik Sungmin mengelurkan cairan cintanya. Ia senang, tentu saja! karena sedari tadi Sungmin tak henti menyebut namanya. Merdu sekaliiiiiiii~

Perlahan ia bergerak memasuknya jari miliknya pada lubang bawah milik istrinya. Mendorong masuk dengan lembut dan menariknya kembali tak kalah lembut. Begitu seterusnya hingga tiga jarinya sukses bersarang tanpa hambatan berarti.

"Hah... Hah ..."

Itu suara desah nafas Sungmin yang kelimpungan menahan nikmat akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun. Matanya terbuka saat Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanannya lembut dan berbisik, "Aku bingung bagaimana memasukkan milikku Sungmin, tolong jangan membenciku kalau ini terasa buruk. Aku akan berusaha. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan setelahnya Sungmin berteriak cukup keras hingga setengah milik Kyuhyun yang sudah tertanam sempurna kini terlepas lagi. Bersamaan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh kelantai dengan tidak elitnya akibat tendangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin duduk dan menatap bersalah kepala Kyuhyun yang menyembul dari bawah sana.

"Tak apa. Kita lanjutkan ya." Kyuhyun dengan bebalnya kembali bangkit. Ini tanggung sekali. Ia tak bisa berhenti dan lagi 'rasa' Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya kelimpungan ingin lagi.

 _'Ayo Kyuhyun! Kau pasti bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini dengan laras panjangmu!'_

Ia menyemangati dirinya dalam hati dan kembali ke atas tubuh Sungmin. Melebarkan paha istrinya hingga lubang merah itu kembali terlihat.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia maju. Bergerak menuntun 'laras panjang' miliknya untuk pulang kesarangnya, dan itu sukses tepat di lima menit ia mencoba.

"Ahhhhh~"

Itu suara mereka berdua. Saling mengenggam tangan saat Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan.

Sedikit demi sedikit menariknya keluar.

Lalu sedikit demi sedikit membenamkan lagi dalam-dalam.

Untuk kemudian ia tarik lagi perlahan.

Terus begitu.

Tarik.

Benam.

Tarik.

Benam.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin." Kyuhyun tak berhenti memuji istrinya yang hanya bisa melenguh dan memejamkan mata.

Malam itu mereka melakukannya. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi tiga kali hingga Kyuhyun puas menuntaskan hasrat cintanya pada Sungmin, istrinya yang begitu ia cintai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." Dan mereka tertidur setelahnya. Dengan kedua tangan saling mengenggam dan tubuh polos bersebelahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lima tahun kemudian...**

"Ayah, apa ayah sayang pada Sandeul seperti ayah sayang pada ibu?" Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut jamur mendongak menatapnya tepat dimata. Mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun mengingat mata serupa milik istrinya yang sampai saat ini tetap menjadi favoritnya.

"Tentu. Ayah menyayangi Sandeul seperti ayah menyayangi ibu. Kalian adalah segalanya untuk ayah." Anaknya itu tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari pangkuaannya. Berlari dengan ribut ke dapur dimana istrinya sedang menyiapkan cemilan.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ayah bilang dia menyayangi Sandeul sebesar ayah menyayangi ibu. Berarti Sandeul sama hebatnya dengan ibu kan? Ia kan, bu?" Teriaknya heboh mengundang kekehan dari Kyuhyun yang menatap dari sofa.

Yang ditanya mengulas senyum khasnya, menggiring sang putra kembali menuju sang ayah dengan nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan yang ia bawa. "Tentu Sandeulie. Kau putra ibu yang hebat."

"Lalu, lalu –apa ibu juga menyayangi Sandeul seperti ibu menyayangi ayah?"

Kyuhyun memangku kembali putranya yang hiperaktif, disebelahnya ada Sungmin yang tersenyum dan mengusak lembut rambut hitam anaknya. "Tentu saja. Ibu menyayangi Sandeulli dan Ayah sama besarnya."

Tak urung Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kebahagiaan ini kadang seperti mimpi saja, terlalu indah untuk terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oya bu, Minho punya adik baru. Kecil sekali, juga imut. Namanya Taemin dan Sandeul juga mau adik seimut Taemin, Ayah." Kini si kecil menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya. Lalu beralih menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya.

"Sungmin, apakah aku boleh –"

'Tentu, Kyuhyun. Tentu. Aku menyerahkan segalanya untukmu sejak kau meminangku." Pria manis itu tersenyum lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung bergerak memeluk Sandeul agar membelakanginya yang sibuk memberi lumatan lembut di bibir Sungmin.

"Ini indah Sungmin. Terima kasih telah mendampingiku disusah dan senangku. Aku mencintai kalian."

–Dan tentu saja misi operasi Kyuhyun telah berhasil sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Heyo~~~

Ini sequelnya~~

Pada ribut di kotak review jadi Queen gak tega buat gak ngasih /gegulingan/

Ini buatnya bentar, cuma dua jam-an. Kebetulan lagi gak teraweh jadi ada waktu buat bikin yang rate M –ehem- begini.

Tapi kalo gaje dan gak hot yah maapin ajaaa -,-. Bawaan bulan puasa, gak bisa jalan otaknya bikin NC wkwkwk

Na- ah! Karena udah kilat sequelnya, review eoh?

Kecup sayang dari Queen~~~~ ^^v

Paiiiiiiii~~


End file.
